


Love in the dark

by EscapedRabbitBlueBell



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU!Victorian Age, M/M, homosexuality is also allowed in this au, sorry to those who want this to be historically accurate, title was so cheesy i couldn't resist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapedRabbitBlueBell/pseuds/EscapedRabbitBlueBell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "how about a kind of Victorian au?? Geoff and Griffon are some rich couple with their daughter millie and their adopted son Gavin and gavins coming of age with many suitors (e.g ryan, barbara) but gavin takes an interest in michael?? they have a big party where gavin has to meet his suitors and have a dance with them?? idk but i like the idea of michael courting gavin kind of thing and shy gavin when they dance or something."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely uhmogar. I didn't really fulfill the Shy!Gavin part of the prompt, but I hope this is good enough for you. (If it's not I promise I'll make it up to you.)
> 
> Also HUUUUUGEEEE thanks to Hanna (aswarmofsheep) for grammar and stuff and Kat (ohcrap-itsactuallymydivision) for the ideas. 
> 
> I'm sorry to those who are into history, and especially to the ones who are into the Victorian Era. I have to say I'm very bad at History and I don't have that class anymore. I tried to look up some things, and I can guarantee you that I have some things wrong. Some things, though, are on purpose, like modern use of language. Sorry for that. Also, homosexuality is totally allowed in this universe. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

 

 

Gavin's story was a boring one. He was found in a puddle of mud, looking barely cared for. His hair was outgrown and his skin was very dirty and had lots of bruises and cuts. Lady Ramsey -- Griffon, he could say now -- wanted a baby at the time, and decided to take him in since she herself couldn't have one. A few years later, Griffon got pregnant and she had a daughter. She was named Millicent, but was called Millie for short.

 

Now Gavin lived happily with Sir and Lady Ramsey, and of course Millie. He got along so well, he never really wanted to find out who his real parents were. Of course, he sometimes wondered, but curiosity never got the better of him.

 

That was basically his story, because nothing other interesting happened. He had friends, he had some adventures, but there were also some constraints in his life. His friends, like Daniel Gruchy, were not of noble blood. Gavin supposed he wasn't either, but other a lot of people thought he was. They expected some things of him, and while the Ramseys didn't really agree on those expectations, there were a few he was still supposed to fulfill. 

 

Take relationships, for example. Gavin was all about freedom in who you should love, but the people of noble blood weren't. Children of noble blood would only have one relationship in their life, the one that asks your parents for your hand.

 

For Gavin, there are two things wrong with that sentence. The first one is asking your parents for your hand. Geoff and Griffon have said to Gavin that he should choose his own partner for life, but that they would help. Gavin loved that. The second one is that it isn't his real parents who give permission, but yeah, what's to say about that? He can't say that publicly or he and his family would be a disgrace in the community. 

 

Now this event, the choosing of your partner, happens when you become of age. Your parents are supposed to give a party and there the child was suppose to choose their partner for the rest of their lives. 

 

Gavin sighed. He'd find it hard to find someone that you'd spend the rest of your life with. That was kind of a big deal, wasn't it? Also, why couldn't he choose before he was eighteen? He had met so many people that he thought were worth spending some time in your life with. Take Dan, for example. He was a great friend and a breathtakingly handsome guy. Gavin would have no problem to spend the rest of his life with him. But no, that would also be a disgrace to his family, because Dan wasn't of noble blood.

 

Gavin sighed. He didn't want this to happen, but there was no other option for him. This would have to happen.

* * *

"Hey Gavin, you okay, bud?" Geoff asked at the breakfast table. 

 

"Yeah," Gavin sighed, then ate a grape. "I'm fine."

 

"No, you're not. Tell me what's wrong, sweetie," Griffon said gently, leaning more to Gavin's side of the table, as if that mattered; the table was almost 25 feet long.

 

"There's nothing really wrong, but," Gavin ate a grape, choosing his next words, "I don't really see how this dance party is going to help me find someone."

 

"We don't either, but you still have to," Griffon said. "It won't be as bad as you think. Geoff and I chose each other, and we're still a happy couple, if that's what you're afraid of."

 

That's exactly what he was afraid of. He didn't want to choose someone who he had to spend the rest of his life with. He didn't want to regret his decision. "You guys were just lucky. Maybe there's no one there that I like."

 

"I'll help you choose someone!" Millie said eagerly, her upper lip white of the milk she'd drunk.

 

Gavin smiled. "Thank you, Millie. I'm sure that will help." 

 

After that, no one really talked about it again.

* * *

Until the day arrived. 

 

"Gavin! Gavvy! Wake up!" Millie yelled excitedly, jumping over his body.

 

"Yeah, Millie," Gavin mumbled as he buried his head into his pillow next to him. "I'm awake."

 

"No, you're not!" Gavin heard Millie laugh. He felt the weight on the bed change, and suddenly his eyes were pulled open. "Get up, silly, today's the day, it's your birthday!"

 

"Alright, alright." Gavin groaned as he sat up. He wanted to skip this day. He didn't look forward to all the people and choosing his future. "Can I borrow some of your excitement, please?"

 

Millie laughed as she nodded, and gave Gavin a hug. He hugged her back. "Now come on, you have to eat." She took his hand and took him to the dinner room.

* * *

Gavin knew how to tie a tie, but for some reason, he couldn't tonight. Maybe he was too nervous or agitated, he didn't really know, but he needed help. 

 

Gavin, with a loose tie around his neck, walked to Geoff's and Griffon's room. He knocked and waited for an answer. A few seconds later the door opened, but Gavin couldn't see the one who opened the door.  


 

Suddenly, he was punched lightly in the stomach. "I'm here, dummy." Gavin looked down to see Millie.

 

Gavin laughed. "Sorry, little one. Can I come in, please?" Millie opened the door and Gavin walked into the room. He heard the door close as he stood still. Griffon was busy choosing her jewelry, but she looked to Gavin when he came in. He stood with his arms hanging loosely. "I can't tie my tie."

 

"Oh, honey," Griffon said and came up to him. That was all she said before she tied the piece of clothing. She buttoned his three piece suit and took a few steps back, judging him. Then she smiled and remarked, "You look handsome."

 

"Yeah, I bet everyone likes you," Millie added as she stood beside her mother.

 

"Thank you," Gavin said, almost inaudible. "Where's Geoff?"

 

"In the ball room," Griffon answered, "deciding if everything's alright. He wants everything to be perfect. The guests will be coming soon, though, so make yourself ready. Like your hair, bed-head," she smiled.

* * *

Griffon was right; the guests soon arrived. There were already people he'd seen and already disliked their behavior, but he couldn't make any assumptions yet. He knew the people expected a fair decision making tonight.

 

The first to come up to him was a handsome, strong, young-looking man. He bowed as he introduced himself. "I'm pleased to meet you, Gavin of the Ramsey household. My name is James Ryan Haywood."

 

And now the formalities began. Gavin smiled a fake smile, but he knew only people close to him saw that that smile was fake. "I'm pleased to meet you, too, Lord Haywood."

 

"Please, no formalities. Call me Ryan. Would you like to dance?" Ryan offered his hand, and Gavin, of course, accepted.

 

Ryan led him to the dance floor where already a lot of people were dancing. A lot of people, young and old, female and male, were looking at Gavin. He felt uncomfortable, and Ryan noticed.

 

"Please, Gavin," Ryan asked worriedly as they started to dance to the song that was being played, "tell me what makes you uncomfortable."

 

"It's nothing, Ryan," Gavin answered. 

 

"If I'm being honest, I don't quite believe you."

 

"Truly, it's nothing."  _Damn, this guy is persistent._  "Answer my question, if you would. What do you like to do in your spare time?"

 

"Oh, I have so many hobbies, dear Gavin." Ryan was silent for a good ten seconds, and Gavin wasn't sure if he was thinking or just not talking anymore. Eventually, he spoke again. "The hobby that I like the most is hunting, preferably deer or foxes."

 

He wanted to frown, but he didn't want to give Ryan the wrong impression, so he didn't. "And what do you do to those animals, if I may ask? Do you eat them?"

 

"I only eat a small part. After I bring them to my castle, I stuff them."

 

That's when Gavin heard enough. He was really trying to not imagine it, otherwise he'd retch and maybe even puke in the ball room. Ryan continued his story about stuffing animals. Gavin decide to don't listen to it and look around the room.

 

A lot of people were occasionally looking at him, including Geoff and Griffon. Griffon and Gavin made eye-contact and he could see a question in her eyes. He suspected the question was something like 'Do you like him?', and so Gavin shook his head a bit, enough to not be too noticeable. A few seconds later he saw Griffon walking towards him. As he looked at her, he also noticed something else. He saw a guy kneeling beside Millie, and they were having a conversation. Millie laughed and Gavin desperately wanted to know who he was, but he couldn't see the guy's face.   
  


 

"Excuse me, Sir Haywood," a gentle female voice interrupted their dance. It was Griffon. "I want Gavin to meet someone else, do you mind?"

 

"Of course not, Lady Ramsey," Ryan answered. He turned to Gavin and took his hand. He pressed a kiss on the back of it. "It was a true pleasure to meet you, Gavin."

 

Gavin gave him a smile. "For me as well, Ryan." 

 

Ryan let go of Gavin's hand and let Griffon lead him to somewhere in the ball room. He was thankful for her help, because he'd have danced with Ryan for a long time if she hadn't come.

 

"Not him, huh?" Griffon mumbled as she led him out of the dancing area. 

 

"Nope," Gavin answered back.

* * *

"Ouch!" Barbara said as Gavin stepped on her foot again. 

 

"Sorry, sorry," he apologizes softly.

 

Gavin was never good in leading. He was never good in dancing, actually. The teachers would come and go and they all had the same reason for leaving: Gavin couldn't dance. He was the worst, so he always wanted someone to lead him. Now that is not a problem when you're dancing with a guy, but if it's a girl...

 

Barbara looked like a princess, and acted like one, but she was not. Obviously. The queen wouldn't even come to parties like this. And she had all the reasons not to. But that wasn't really the point. Because Barbara acted like a princess, she expected to marry a prince.  _She'd come to the wrong place,_ Gavin thinks bitterly. He's basically given up on finding someone he found attractive or friendly enough to be with for the rest of his life.   


Gavin and Barbara's conversation had ended when he'd stopped on her foot. The silence between them was becoming awkward now, so Gavin made a decision.

"Apologies, my Lady," he spoke as they stopped dancing. "It was lovely talking to you, but I have other duties to fulfill."

Barbara was clearly not impressed. She didn't say anything, only smiled and let Gavin kiss her hand. 

 

Gavin left her and searched for the nearest servant, and ordered his usual bev. He needed some alcohol after dancing almost two and a half hours. He walked over to where Millie sat, looking at the dancing people, and sat down next to her. 

 

"Having fun?" 

 

"Hey, Gavvers," she greeted him with a big smile. One of her front teeth was missing, and Gavin found it a cute thing to look at. "Yup. Some people are really nice."

 

A servant came and brought Gavin his drink. Gavin gave him a nod and he walked off. Gavin turned his attention to Millie. "Yeah? Maybe you should choose someone for me," Gavin joked.  


 

"Okay," she giggled. "I choooooose," she looked around the room. When her eyes stood still, she completed her sentence and pointed. "Him." 

 

Gavin looked where she was pointing and saw a guy walked towards them. "The guy who looks really angry?"

 

"He's not angry! He's very funny."

 

"Ah," Gavin was reminded of when he saw Millie laughing with a bloke in the early evening. "You already spoke to him?"

 

Millie nodded. "Yup. He made jokes and gave me a compliment on my tooth." Gavin smiled at that statement. His smile stayed as the angry -- but apparently funny -- guy stood a mere 7 feet away. "Hi, Michael!" Millie greeted the guy and grinned.

 

"Hey, Mills," Michael greeted her kindly back. Then, turned to Gavin, he said, "Look, guy. I don't want to be here, you don't want to be here, but I still have to dance with you because of stupid family honors and rules and other shit. So would you kindly dance with me and make this quick?"

 

Millie giggled a bit and for Gavin, that was a great thing to see, but he didn't know what he should think of this Michael bloke. Millie wasn't used to rudeness by strangers. Maybe that's why she liked him. Gavin wasn't sure, but even though Michael was rude, it made a good impression on him.

 

"Be careful, he's really bad at dancing," Millie warned.

 

"Thanks, Millie," Gavin muttered under his breath.

 

 "Yeah? I'm probably worse," Michael said as he extended a hand towards Gavin. Before taking Michael's hand, he drank his bev. Michael led him a bit farther into the dancing crowd and they began to dance.   


"You're great with kids," Gavin complimented Michael, trying to start a conversation.

He shrugged it off. "It's just some kids. Not all of them. Mills is an exception."

  
_Again with the nickname._  "Then you're just great with her."  Michael lowered his head. "What's wrong?"  


Michael showed his face again. His cheeks were a bit red. It seemed to Gavin that he was also a lot more... loose. Yeah, he was looser than he was before. "Nothing, asshole."

Gavin's movements stuttered a bit and his mouth opened. He was just called an  _arsehole_ , by a guy who should be  _charming him_. It was rude to ask him to dance to begin with, but now calling names? He let out a laugh. He was Gavin, and on this night, he wasn't supposed to be called names. So, for no reason at all except for the childish one where he wanted the last word, he said, "Pissy little donut."

"What the fuck does that mean?!" Michael laughed and after a few seconds or so, Gavin laughed with him.

"What?" When Michael wouldn't answer, only giggle, Gavin grew more frustrated. "What's wrong with what I said?"

"Those aren't... words," he managed to explain.

"Yes, they are!"

"No, they're not!" Michael giggled louder. "I've never heard a more stupid accent than yours."

"My accent is lovely!" Gavin laughed but slowly he became of the attention they were attracting. People around them were looking at them, some with wonder and curiosity in their eyes. He grew quiet and whispered to Michael, "They're all looking at us."

"No shit," Michael deadpanned quietly, suddenly looking less happy and more serious as he looked Gavin in the eyes. 

  
Gavin frowned, because  _why is he looking at me like that?_  Then he started  wondering what Michael was thinking, because he was clearly thinking about  _something_. Perhaps it was about him. He found himself desperately hoping that it was positive, if what he thought was true. For whatever reason, Gavin felt the need to be alone with Michael and have some privacy.  


Gavin suddenly heard a quietened exclaim by Michael. He realized he had stepped on his foot. "Oh, my Michael! I'm so sorry, Michael!"

"Shut up," Michael said with no anger in his voice, "it didn't hurt, Gavvy. I'm fine." Gavin didn't quite believe him, but he didn't say anything because  _he gave me a nickname_. Gavin hoped that was a good sign. 

"No, you're not."

"Gavin," he had his jaws clenched. "I'm. Fine."

Gavin had an idea. He pulled Michael to himself and whispered in Michael's ear. "You don't want to be here. This is our chance out." He pulled him back to the normal position and asked in his most innocent voice, "Are you sure you're fine, Michael?"

Michael looked at him, not really a clear emotion on his face, and answered very poorly-acted and strained, "No, I'm not, Gavin. Thank you for asking. I would like some ice on my feet, please."

Gavin wanted to roll his eyes, but he knew he couldn't, because people would see. "Okay, let's go to the cellar."

They walked out of the dancing room and when they got out of sight of the people, they ran. Michael followed Gavin, but Gavin didn't actually know where he was headed. Sure, he knew this castle -- he knew it inside out -- but he didn't know where to run to. After a few minutes of running, they finally stopped in the reading room. They took a seat on the red comfy sofa, both heavily breathing in and out, trying to regain their breath.

Slowly, Michael laughed. Gavin looked at him weirdly, but soon laughed softly with him.

  
"We're mental," Gavin stated. Michael just laughed more. After it had gone completely silent, Gavin asked, "Wanna see something cool?"

 

"Show me," Michael answered, and they both stood up.

 

Gavin walked over to a bookshelf and pulled a book out. He didn't open the book though. No, instead he pushed the button that was behind a book next to where the one in his hand had been standing. He heard a click and put the book in his hand back to where it had stood. He walked to the right of the room and pulled a smaller bookshelf away from the wall. Behind that was a dark hole. Gavin looked at Michael. "So what do you think?" he asked.  


 

Michael walked over to where Gavin was and inspected it. "That's fucking creepy, dude."

 

"What, are you kidding? It's bloody awesome!"

* * *

"This isn't awesome," Michael sighed after five minutes of walking behind Gavin in darkness. Well, it's not complete darkness: they had taken a torch with them, but it only illuminated the walls around them. The light reached not far; they could only see two meters ahead of them. 

 

"You're mad. What's not to like about this?" Gavin looked over his shoulder as he asked this. 

 

"It's fucking boring. It's just walking. Only walking."

 

Gavin was silent for a few seconds as he considered this. "What's the deal with your language?"

 

"Did you not hear me? I was talking about this secret tunnel shit, not about my fucking vocabulary."

 

"No, but, Micheal, it's just that-"

 

"It's Michael," he intervened. "Mi-chael," he said more slowly.

 

"Yeah, you pleb, that's what I said!" Now Gavin has stopped completely and turned around, facing Michael.

 

"No, you didn't. You said Micoo. That's not how you pronounce my name, moron. It's Michael."

 

"Yes, that's what I said! Mi-chael!"

 

"You're still saying Micoo!" Michael's voice got louder, which was why Gavin shushed him. No one could know that they left the party, much less the knowledge that there's a secret passage. Michael's voice was softer when he spoke. 

 

"I'm saying Michael, your accent is just wrong."

 

"What?" Michael laughed. "No, it isn't. It's  _yours_  that is different from everybody else." When Gavin didn't reply, he asked, "What's the deal with that anyway?"

 

  
_Fuck._  "Hmm?" Gavin tried to play it cool. 

 

Michael frowned. "You know what I'm talking about, shithead. Answer me. What's the deal with your accent?"

 

"What are you on about?" Gavin gave Michael a confused look. "My accent is perfectly normal." He started walking again.

 

Michael grabbed Gavin's arm, stopping him. It hurt. Not much, but it hurt. "No, it's not. Tell me."

 

"Let go of me!" Gavin tried to pull his arm back and succeeded. He looked at Michael, and wondered why he had changed so suddenly. Why did he have to know?

 

Michael's eyes widened and out of nowhere he became as calm as anyone could be. Gavin only wasn't sure if that calm was the calm before the storm or not. Michael looked down for a moment and said silently, "Sorry, Gavvers." Gavin was still scared, so he took a step back. Michael, of course, took notice. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

 

This time, Gavin believed him. "R-Really?"

 

Michael looked at the torch that Gavin was holding. It was almost out, he noticed. "Yeah, I mean that." Michael coughed awkwardly. "I sometimes get too... jealous. I'm really easy to piss off, and sometimes I don't know how to handle it."

 

Gavin frowned. "Jealous? Why?"

 

"When I saw you-" Michael stopped himself and rubbed his neck. "I saw you with those other people, and I already got fed up by my mother. She wanted me to dance with you, and I... I just didn't want to disappoint you. You were having great conversations with others, and I'm not fun to talk to, you know?" Michael looked for something in Gavin's eyes, but apparently didn't find it. It showed on his face, the disappointment, the sadness. It made Gavin sad, too. "Never mind, you don't get it. I'll leave."

 

Gavin didn't know what to say when Michael turned around. Then, he blurted out, "No, don't!" Michael stopped, and Gavin walked over to him. He grabbed his shoulder and pulled it lightly, to make eye-contact with the curly haired man. "You're right, I don't get it," Gavin paused to look what Michael's reaction would be. His eyes were blank until they weren't.

 

"What the fuck do you mean? Don't hold me back when you're say-"

 

Gavin shut him up with a kiss. He saw Michael's eyes widen before they relaxed, meaning that he was okay with the kiss. And to be honest, yeah, Gavin was too. The kiss wasn't exciting or complicated and there were no tongues involved. It was just a long peck. But it was a  _good_ long peck. Gavin slowly pulled back, and waited for Michael to say something.

 

"Well done, you've made me more confused than I already was," the man said, but this time it was without bark or real anger in his voice. Instead it was patient and calm.

 

"The thing is," Gavin explained, "I didn't have great conversations with the others. In fact, they were horrible. You were the first one who actually entertained me. You still are. That's why I said 'I don't get it', because it was wrong."

 

They stared into each others' eyes for a while, exchanging thoughts and feelings it almost seemed. The tunnel was almost dark, because the torch was almost out. The light that was created by it made Michael's eyes gleam more, Gavin noticed. Although that could just be his imagination. After a few minutes of silence, Michael finally spoke.

 

"You are a fucking idiot," Michael said quietly and fondly. 

 

Gavin smiled at him. In a normal situation, he would have said something back, but here he was with  _Michael_. Someone who is handsome, funny, possessive and last but not least, likes him. He likes Gavin. 

 

Gavin slowly closed their distance and kissed him, this time with a bit more passion. He let the torch fall, because it was out, and the only light he needed was Michael anyways.


End file.
